Moi aussi je change
by Brittana in love
Summary: 8 mois après l'arrêt du lycée, Santana et Brittany ne sont plus ensemble. Santana vit à New York, et n'a aucune nouvelle de Brittany depuis leur séparation. Jusqu'à ce jour là …
1. Chapter 1

Note :** 8 mois après l'arrêt du lycée, Santana et Brittany ne sont plus ensemble. Santana vit à New York, et n'a aucune nouvelle de Brittany depuis leur séparation. Jusqu'à ce jour là …**

**Glee ne m'appartient pas, heureusement d'ailleurs, propriété privé de Ryan Murphy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

Il est minuit quarante. Je suis assise dans mon lit, regardant la femme qui est dans mon lit, qui dors. Non ce n'est pas Brittany. Mais Dieu que j'aimerais que ce soit elle … C'est fou ce qu'elle me manques … 8 mois que nous avons fini le lycée, et les rares fois où on se voit c'est juste pour prendre un café entre amies. Vous allez me dire qu'au lycée on était ensemble. Ouais, c'est vrai, on l'était. Sauf qu'à cause de cette stupide dispute, on ne l'est plus. Me demandez pas la cause de cette dispute, sinon je vais chialer. Et j'ai pas envie.

J'enfila un grand tee-shirt et me leva. J'alla dans la cuisine, ouvris le frigo pour en sortir un croissant (oui je sais, drôle d'heure pour manger un croissant), puis alla dans le salon, sur le canapé. Et je mangea, les yeux perdus sur le sol, l'esprit plongé dans mon manque d'elle et mes souvenirs.

* * *

* Début du FlashBack

Il est 8h15, la maîtresse essaye de nous faire comprendre les fractions. Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Madame Lenons va ouvrir, et on aperçoit la directrice et une fille de mon âge blonde. La directrice explique à ma prof que c'est une nouvelle élève, etc. acquiesce et ferme la porte quand la directrice repart. Puis elle se tourne vers les élèves et annonce tout sourire :

**Mme Lenons :** Voici Brittany Pierce. Elle est nouvelle dans cette ville et cet établissement alors je vous demande de l'accueillir comme il se doit ! **(Puis en se tournant vers Brittany) **Tu peux aller t'asseoir là bas.

Brittany hoche la tête et se dirige vers la place en question. Pourquoi diable suis je la seule à avoir une place vide à coté de moi ? Toujours est-t-il que Brittany s'assoit à mes cotés. La pauvre. Rien qu'en primaire, je suis une garce. Mais elle commençe à engager la discussion.

**Brittany :** On est bien en CE4 içi ?

**Moi (surprise) :** En CE4 ? Ça existe ça ? On est en CM2 petite !

**Brittany :** Ben après le CE1, y a le CE2, après le CE3, puis enfin le CE4.

**Moi : **Heu ouais bon c'est pas encore ça mais bon …

Je m'étonne moi même. Avec n'importe qui d'autres, j'aurai sorti une vanne digne des plus grands, mais là, avec cette fille d'apparence si fragile, je … pouvais pas. Elle me donne envie de la protéger, d'être là pour elle, pas de lui faire du mal.

**Brittany :** C'est quoi ton nom ?

**Moi :** Santana.

**Brittany : **Santana comment ?

**Moi :** Lopez.

**Brittany : **Et tu viens d'où, Santana Lopez ?

**Moi : **De Lima.

**Brittany (visiblement déçu par ma demi-coopération) :** Ah.

Voilà comment j'ai connu Brit. Et depuis ce jour, il ne se passe pas une journée dans que je pense à elle.

* Fin du FlashBack

* * *

Il est minuit cinquante. Mes souvenirs de Brit plein la tête, je finis mon croissant en repensant à l'innocence désarmante qu'elle avait lorsque qu'elle m'avait sorti l'histoire du CE4. Il avait d'ailleurs fallu 2 ans encore pour qu'elle comprenne …

Je poussa les miettes de croissant par terre, sachant pourtant que je devrais nettoyer le lendemain, puis pris un album photo, alla m'asseoir sur un transat sur le balcon. Il y avait un peu de vent, et je peux dire que je me gelée un peu beaucoup avec mon tee shirt et pieds nus. Et pourtant je resta. J'ouvris l'album, et feuilleta les pages en m'attardant sur des photos plus que d'autres. Des photos de Brittany, d'elle et moi en tenue de Cheerleader, pour le bal de promo où on avait tenté de devenir Roi et Reine de la promo. Ce jour là elle était magnifique, même en « costard-cravate ». Il y avait aussi une photo de groupe des New Direction, lors des Nationales. On se regroupait des fois, genre dans le garage d'un tel et on chantait, pour le plaisir de tous nous retrouver comme au lycée. Mais c'était plutôt rare, avec plein qui était à l'université, d'autres à des écoles privées, et on était pas tous dans la même ville. Si les couples Finnchel et Klaine, et Moi avions opté pour New York, d'autres avaient préféré les alentours ou rester près du lycée.

Mais bon, je m'égare. Il y avait aussi cette magnifique photo d'elle et moi lors de la fête de Saint Valentin. Enfin la photo n'était pas si magnifique que ça, mais elle me rappelait les temps où j'étais simplement heureuse avec elle, pas malheureuse avec son souvenir.

Et là des milliers de questions m'assaillir : Est ce qu'elle pensait à moi chaque soir ? Est ce qu'elle aussi avait envie de pleurer en regardant les photos de nous avant ? Est ce qu'elle aussi était dans un monde à pars quand elle pensait aux années lycée ? Est ce qu'elle aussi avait envie chaque matin de courir me prendre dans ses bras ? Est ce qu'elle aussi n'arrivait pas à retrouver l'amour ? Tellement de questions sans réponse …

Il est 1h10 du matin. Je partis enfin du balcon, non sans une bonne chair de poule, reposa l'album à sa place, vérifia que la porte d'entrée était fermé, tout en espérant secrètement qu'elle soit ouverte à cause de Brittany qui serait entrée par effraction juste pour me voir. Rêve un peu fou, mais bon, l'amour à ses raisons que la raison ne comprends pas. J'ai légèrement modifié le dicton mais c'est pas grave. Je regarda ensuite mon téléphone, on sait jamais si j'ai pas raté un appel, ou pas vu un sms. Mais non. Rien. Nada. J'alla ensuite dans la salle de bains pour m'éclabousser le visage d'eau pour me revigorer un peu. Quand je releva la tête, je fus dégoûtée par l'image que renvoyait : Une jeune femme qui n'avait pas été foutue de garder celle qu'elle aimais plus que tout, et qui couchait avec tout les gens qui passaient pour essayer de noyer son chagrin, sans grand résultat. Une jeune femme qui pleurait chaque soir. Une jeune femme qui se refermait sur elle même, qui refusait toutes aides extérieurs. Une jeune femme qui disait pouvoir gérer pour qu'on lui foutes la paix, alors qu'elle ne gérait rien du tout … C'est vrai, je n'arrivais plus à gérer quoi que ce soit. Mes espoirs était débiles et impossible, mes séances de pleurnichage de plus en plus fréquentes, je mangeais principalement que des pizzas et des plats à emporter de chez McDo. Je claquais de l'argent à peine acquis pour des trucs cons dont je ne me servais jamais. Je restais enfermé dans mon appart, ne sortant que pour aller faire les courses et encore. J'allais aussi sur mon balcon, parfois à moitié nue dans les plus grands moments de désespoir. Je fumais pas, pas encore, mais ça m'arrivais de me bourré la gueule une ou deux fois par semaine. Mes voisins d'à coté croyaient même que j'étais une toxico, franchement vive le réconfort … Et d'ailleurs, à cette foutue fête des voisins où tout l'immeuble (sauf moi évidemment) s'était rassemblé dans le hall, et s'amusait comme des fous, j'avais rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de débouler dans le hall en large tee shirt avec un beau gros ''Fuck'', pieds nus, à moitié bourrée, avec ma bouteille de vodka à la main, et j'avais gueulé « Oh vos gueules, y en a qui essaye de se bourrer la gueule en pleurant tranquille ! » Ensuite j'avais renversé de la vodka sur un gosse qui heureusement n'étais pas de l'immeuble parce que, selon mes dires, il avait « ri sous mon_ nose _». Ouais … Ben vu la quantité d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité pas sur que ça soit vrai … Toujours elle-t-il que mes voisins me regardent bizarrement depuis.

IL est 1h20 quand je finis enfin mon petit tour à la salle de bains, après m'être maintes fois éclaboussé pour chasser d'horribles souvenirs ou d'horribles pensées. Mon tee shirt était bien mouillé à présent, et ça me rappela la fois où Brittany et moi on était aller à la mer et … Non, ne pense pas à ça, me dis je intérieurement. Vous voyez ? C'est ça mon problème. C'est que tout me rappelle elle. Alors pour l'oublier … Mais en même temps, une grande partie de moi ne veut pas l'oublier, et la réclame. Mon manque d'elle grandit de jour en jour, et bientôt, je crois que je vais vraiment explosé. Il faudrait que je me reprennes en main parce qu'elle ne voudrait pas que je sois comme ça. Enfin j'espère qu'elle ne le voudrait pas. Parce que je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Avant je l'appelais sans cesse, et tombais toujours sur la messagerie d'ailleurs, mais maintenant j'ai arrêter. Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai eu un message d'elle, c'est à dire i mois et demi, elle m'a dit « J'espère que tout va pour le mieux pour toi, tu es quelqu'un de forte Santana. A la prochaine. » Oh si tu savais à qu'elle point tu te trompes Brit … Je suis toute l'inverse de forte, complètement exténué, avec des espoirs à la con, et une vilaine gueule de bois deux ou trois fois par semaine. Et si tu revenais … Oui si tu revenais, tout serait tellement différent. Je verrais enfin le ciel bleu même quand il pleuvra. Mais tu n'es pas là. Et je vois du gris même quand le soleil est si chaud qu'on pourrait croire à une canicule.

Il est 2heures du matin. J'ai fait ma ronde habituelle. Et oui. Parce que tout ces déplacement, du croissant à la salle de bains, en passant par le balcon, je le fais toutes les nuits. Et toutes les nuits je pense à toi, Brit. Toutes les nuits j'ai des souvenirs qui me hantent plus que des fantômes. Toutes les nuits je me pose les même question. Et toutes les nuits je me jure que ça va changer et le lendemain je fais exactement la même chose. Tout ça parce que tu n'es pas là, Toi. Oh Brit, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça se passe comme ça ?

* * *

_**à suivre ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir :) Donc me revoilà avec un deuxième chapitre.  
**

**Je me repete, mais Glee ne m'appartient pas, je laisse la série aux soins de Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

Il est 8h15. Je me leva. Ma compagne d'hier est déjà partit, mais elle m'a préparé le petit déjeuner. Bon, il faut VRAIMENT que je me reprenne en main. C'est sur que Brit ne voudrait pas de moi dans cet état. Je mangea, puis commença à me préparer. J'enfila un jean bleu clair et un tee shirt à manches mi courtes rouge délavé. Je me mis du mascara, un fard à paupières doré discret, un peu de fond de teint et du blush, du gloss (oui je me suis brossé les dents Maman …), m'attacha les cheveux en une tresse de côté, mit des sandales à petit talon, attrapa mes clés et sortit. Première fois depuis des siècles que je faisait cet effort. J'arriva au garage qui m'était attribué et sortit ma belle Audi. Cadeau de mes parents pour mon diplôme. J'appuya sur le champignon à peine sortit du garage, grilla un ou deux feux rouges, faillit renverser un piéton (évidemment c'est sa faute), et arriva enfin à destination. J'ai nommé : L'appartement des Klaine ! C'est vrai qu'au lycée c'était pas vraiment mes meilleurs amis, mais on s'est beaucoup rapprochés à la sortie du lycée, quand on s'est aidés mutuellement pour nos travaux. Et puis ils sont homosexuels comme moi, donc ils m'ont beaucoup aidés. Bref, ce sont aujourd'hui mes meilleurs amis et là j'ai vraiment vraiment besoin d'eux. Je gara ma voiture sur le parking, monta au 8ème et dernier étage (en prenant l'ascenseur, désespéré mais pas folle quand même), et trouva l'appartement n°32. Je sonna et patienta. Blaine m'ouvrit avec un pot de gel dans la main et du gel sur le nez. Je lui fis la bise et entra en le taquinant :

**Moi : **Alors Blaine, encore en train d'essayer de discipliner tes bouclettes ?

**Blaine :** Hein hein très drôle … C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! En plus, le bruit de la sonnette m'a surpris, et je me suis mis du gel sur le pif.

**Moi :** Oui je vois ça … Dis moi, où est Kurt ?

**Blaine :** Il va pas tarder à rentré, il est aller faire les courses. D'ailleurs il doit me racheter du gel, celui là n'est pas efficace. En tout cas pas pour mes cheveux … Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

**Moi :** T'as de la vodka ?

**Blaine : **Heu … Non pas en ce moment.

**Moi : **Alors de la limonade fera l'affaire pour une fois …

**Blaine :** Je pense que c'est mieux en effet ! Je t'apporte ça dés que j'aurai fini avec mes cheveux.

**Moi :** Alors je vais me servir moi même !

J'alla donc dans la cuisine et me servis ma précieuse limonade. Blaine arriva ensuite.

**Moi :** Je peux manger avec vous ce midi ?

**Blaine :** Oui bien sur, mais midi c'est dans quelques heures.

**Moi :** Tant mieux.

**Blaine :** Et c'est toi qui fais le repas.

**Moi : **Ça marche, mais je ne suis pas responsable en cas d'intoxications alimentaires.

**Blaine :** Et c'est toi qui mettras la table.

**Moi : **Et ben ! Ça fais beaucoup de conditions ! Mais je suis ok.

**Blaine (big smile):** Super ! Tu nous fait quoi ?

**Moi : **Omelette aux pommes de terre ça te va ?

**Blaine :** Parfait ! Kurt et Moi on adore ça, mais quand on en fais c'est terrible …

**Moi :** C'est sur, le gel, la laque et les œufs ne font pas bon ménage …

**Blaine :** Oh ça va toi ! Je vois que tu vas mieux que la dernière fois !

**Moi : **Pas sur …

Je me mis donc à l'ouvrage, et tandis que je battais les œufs, Kurt déboula dans la pièce avec un sac de course très … Fashion. Oui fashion, c'est le mot …

**Kurt :** Santa ! (Il me prends dans ces bras) Comment tu vas ?

**Moi :** Mal. Ton sac de course est … Original.

**Kurt :** Tu trouves ? Je l'ai acheté hier, une vrai merveille !

**Moi : **Si tu le dis …

**Blaine (en plaisantant):** Salut Kurt, moi aussi ça me fais plaisir de te voir !

**Kurt :** Oh Blaine, soit pas jaloux ! **(Ils s'embrassèrent pour se dire bonjour)** Tiens j'ai ton gel !

**Blaine :** Oh t'es le meilleur ! **(Il attrapa le gel et partit dans la salle de bains, encore.)**

**Kurt :** Bon alors Santana, quoi de neuf docteur ?

**Moi :** Alors, pour résumer : Mes voisins me prennent pour une folle, je me bourre la gueule une ou deux fois par semaine, je n'ai que des aventures d'un soir, je chiale toutes les nuits, et j'ai des rêves débiles.

**Kurt : **Ah heu bon c'est intéressant comme situation.

**Moi : **Ah oui : Et Brittany me manque terriblement, j'ai plus aucune nouvelles d'elles depuis 6 mois et demi.

**Kurt : **Ah bon ? Elle est passée hier pourtant !

**Moi (me relevant de ma chaise d'un bond) : **QUOI ? Elle était à New York hier et tu m'as rien dit ?

**Kurt : **Eh oh calme toi, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait venir te voir.

**Moi : **Elle est pas du tout venu me voir ! (Je m'effondra en pleurant) Pas … Du tout … Venu … Me voir … Pas du tout … Nada …

Kurt s'agenouilla et me pris dans ses bras.

**Kurt :** Je suis sur qu'elle a eu un empêchement finalement, sinon elle serait venu te voir ma puce … Aller, arrête de pleurer ton mascara va couler …

**Moi :** Non c'est … Du … Waterproof … J'ai ~sanglots~ l'habitude … Maintenant … Je suis ~sanglots~ prévoyante … Maintenant …

**Kurt : **Mais au fait qu'es ce que tu fais avec les œufs ?

**Moi :** C'est moi qui ~sanglots~ fais le repas … Je fais … Omelettes.

**Kurt :** Oh trop cool ! (J'avais arrêté de pleurer) Ça te dérange si je vais continuer de repeindre la chaise ?

**Moi :** Non non, je t'en prie.

Kurt s'en alla donc repeindre la chaise, me laissa encore plus mal qu'à mon arrivée. Pourquoi Brittany n'était elle pas venu me voir comme elle l'avait dit à Kurt ? Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir ou qu'elle n'avait pas pu ? Je me remit à mon omelette en repensant à la fois ou Brit et Moi avions chanté _Landslide_. Il y avait aussi Holly Holiday avec nous d'ailleurs. Et tout en cuisinant je me repassa la chanson dans la tête …

**Holly  
**I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought me down  
Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love

**Holly & Moi :**  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life

**Holly, Brittany & Moi :**  
Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
Cause I've built my life around you

**Brittany & Moi :**  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
And I'm getting older too  
Well

**Holly, Brittany & Moi :**  
Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
And I'm getting older too

**Holly :**  
Well, I'm getting older too  
So.. take this love and take it down  
Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around

**Holly, Brittany & Moi :**  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought it down  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...

**Holly :**  
The landslide'll bring you down

C'est encore toute nostalgique que je mit l'omelette dans un plat et que j'alla mettre la table. J'apporta ensuite l'omelette sur la table et alla retrouver and dans le salon, où ils étaient en pleine discussion sur la couleur de la chaise.

**Moi :** Super intéressante votre conversation …

**Blaine :** N'empêche que moi je dit qu'elle devrait avoir des rayures et un nœud papillon dessus. Rayure grise et blanche et nœud vert.

**Kurt :** N'importe quoi ! Plutôt avec un costume comme celui qu'on a vu au défilé, tu te rappelles ?

**Moi:** Eh, vous vous rappelez que c'est une chaise ?

**Kurt :** Une chaise a le droit d'être bien décorer !

**Blaine :** Elle le serait si elle était comme je le propose.

**Moi :** Oh la la … ~soupir de découragement~

Leur téléphone fixe sonna, donc on entendit non pas un «dring dring» habituel mais la chanson _Candles _chantée par … Kurt et Blaine.

**Moi (moqueuse) : **Vous vous avez vous même en sonnerie ? Quelle modestie !

Blaine rigola tandis que Kurt fit semblant d'être vexé. Il se leva et décrocha.

**Blaine (en s'adressant à moi en chuchotant) : **C'est Kurt qui a choisi la sonnerie.

**Moi : **Je sais pas pourquoi, je m'en serais doutée …

Blaine continua de rire et je finis par le rejoindre. C'est la première fois depuis … Très longtemps que je ris.

**Kurt (répondant au téléphone) : **Allooooo ?

**Moi (en chuchotant) : **C'est qui ?

**Blaine : **Ça doit être Rachel.

**Kurt (sans prêter attention à moi) :** Oui Brittany ?

Je cessa brusquement de rire. Brittany. C'était Brittany. Elle me donnait plus de nouvelles depuis des mois et eux elles vient les voir et elle les appellent le lendemain. J'entendis sa voix mélodieuse et je crus défaillir. Il fallais que je lui parle. Brittany … Son nom se répéta en écho dans ma tête. Brittany …

* * *

**_à suivre ..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà avec un troisième chapitre, peut être pas le meilleur mais avec une réplique de Santana de la mort qui tue ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me va droit au coeur. Bonne lecture !  
**

**Et vous savez quoi ? Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

Kurt avait donc Brittany au téléphone. Brittany. Brittany quoi ! Pas n'importe qui. Brittany.

**Kurt :** Dis Brittany, tu m'avais pas dit que tu devais passer chez Santana hier ? … Oui … Parce que là elle est avec moi et elle me dit que tu n'es pas venu … Brittany ? … Brittany ? … Allo ? **(il se tourna vers moi)** Elle a raccroché …

Mes nouveaux espoirs s'effondrèrent. Elle avait raccroché. Quand elle avait su que j'étais là, elle avait raccroché. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Mon cœur et mon esprit s'affolèrent. Il fallait que je la retrouve. Il le fallait. Plus rien d'autres n'avait d'importance.

**Moi :** Kurt, où est elle ?

**Kurt:** Dans un hôtel de New York …

**Moi :** Lequel ? Y en a des centaines !

**Kurt :** Elle a rien dit de plus …

**Moi :** Il faut que je la retrouve … Il le faut !

Je me leva brusquement, attrapa mes clés et commença à m'en aller.

**Blaine :** Attends Santana ! Reste au moins manger avec nous !

**Kurt : **Fais attention à toi et n'oublie pas de …

Je sortit de l'appartement sans savoir la fin de la phrase de Kurt. Mais je m'en fichais. Brittany était là, à New York, dans un hôtel parmi des centaines, mais il fallait que je la cherche. C'était vital. Nécessaire. Si j'avais une chance de la récupérer, il fallait que je la saisisse. Si il n'es pas déjà trop tard …

Il est 9 heures. Je suis rentrée chez moi, et à peine après avoir mis un pied dans mon appart, je me suis ruée sur mon téléphone et j'ai commencé à appeler tous les hôtels de la ville (c'est à dire un paquet d'hôtel). Au bout du cinquantième, quand j'eus demandé pour la cinquantième fois si il y avait une Brittany Pearce dans l'hôtel et que le gars me répondit oui, j'ais cru que j'allais exploser. Je remercia le mec, raccorcha et repartis aussitôt. L'hôtel était à un 15 minutes de chez moi, en accélérant j'y arriva donc en 10 minutes. J'entra en trombe dans le hall et demanda le numéro de la chambre de Brittany. Et là … On m'annonça qu'elle venait de rendre la clé. Oh putain. Bonne chance pour la retrouver maintenant … Je quitta l'hôtel désespérée, m'assis à mon volant et chiala. C'est tout ce qu'ils me restait à faire. Je pris mon téléphone, un bel iPhone 4S doré et argenté (j'avais galéré pour réussir à en avoir un de cette couleur!), souris à l'inscription que j'avais fait gravé au dos : « **Si tu tombes je serais toujours là. Signé : Le sol. ****,**(c'est toute ma philosphie) puis le déverrouilla. Je composa le numéro de Brittany et tomba sur la messagerie. Je décida de lui laisser un message.

« Salut Brit. C'est … C'est moi, Santana. Ça fait des mois que j'ai plus de tes nouvelles. Tu me manques beaucoup tu sais. Chez Kurt, tu as raccroché, et là tu t'es barrée de ton hôtel. Qu'es ce que j'ai fais pour que tu me fuis à ce point ? J'espère que tu me rappellera vite. Parce que contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas forte. Pas quand tu n'es pas avec moi. Je t'aime encore Brit. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te le dire en face mais vu que tu pars dés que j'arrive … Réponds vite, s'il te plait … Bisous …... Rappelle toi _Landslide_ … »

Je raccrocha, démarra mais roula à la vitesse autorisé cette fois ci. J'étais en colère. En colère d'être fuis pour une raison que j'ignore. Je déteste ne pas savoir quelque chose d'important. C'est pour ça qu'au lycée j'étais tout le temps au courant de tout. Je rentra ma voiture au garage, monta à mon appart en grommelant, et pesta comme pas possible quand j'aperçus Finn à ma porte.

**Moi : **Qu'es ce que tu fous là ?

**Finn : **Ben j'étais juste venu te dire bonjour, ça fait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu.

**Moi : **Si je suis pas venu te voir c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Au revoir.

Je rentra dans l'appartement et ferma à clé sans laisser rentrer Finn. Je l'entendis crier à travers la porte :

**Finn (visiblement agacé) : **Hey ! Santana ouvre moi cette porte ! Hey ! **(il tapa contre la porte) **Je suis pas venu te voir pour que tu fasses ta gamine, alors ouvre cette putain de porte !

Il m'énervait vraiment. Alors ok, j'allai ouvrir la porte. Tant pis pour lui.

**Moi (j'ouvris violemment la porte) :** Écoute moi bien espèce d'hobbit démesuré, parce que je vais pas me répéter : Tu vas bouger ton énorme cul et tes abdos boursouflés et tu vas aller taper sur la porte de ta véritable maison, c'est à dire le club de soutien pour les nouvelles versions de Frankenstein. Ensuite tu vas aller dire bonjour aux seules personnes qui sont à ton niveau d'intelligence, j'ai nommé les autruches et tu vas finir par les imiter : parce que tu vas tellement m'énerver que je vais te faire plonger le cou dans la terre, comme ça ça t'aidera à protéger les deux tomates pourries qui te servent de couilles de la fureur de Snixx. Pigé ? Alors dépêche toi de descendre ces escaliers avant que je ne te pousse, toi et la merde de lapin que tu as dans le crane.

Finn fut tellement surpris qu'il ne put sortir aucun son de sa bouche. Je ferma définitivement la porte. Je me retrouvait enfin. A balancer des vannes qui laissait tout le monde figé sur place. J'étais très fière de moi. Parce que franchement c'était bien sorti !

Il est 9h37. Mon téléphone sonna, on entendit donc_ A Song For You _de Donny Hathaway dans tout l'appart. Je sortit mon iPhone de ma poche et vu affiché la photo du joli visage souriant de Quinn.

**Moi :**Allo ?

**Quinn :** Salut Santan ! Comment vas tu ?

**Moi :**Pas terrible et toi ?

**Quinn :** Oh génial ! J'ai un nouveau copain, il s'appelle Bryan, c'est un ancien mannequin ! C'est un ange !

**Moi (génée par le sujet) :**Ah. C'est super pour toi Quinn. Pourquoi tu m'appelles au fait ?

**Quinn : **Heu juste parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé.

**Moi :** Environ 4 semaines.

**Quinn : **Oui c'est ça ! **(j'entendis un bruit de verres brisés suivi d'un grand « Merde ! ») **Zut ! Ecoute Santa, je vais devoir te laisser, problème de cuisine ! Bisous !

**Moi (contente que cette discussion se finisse) : **Ah dommage … Bisous Quinn !

Contente de pouvoir raccrocher, j'éteignis mon portable et le posa dans ma chambre. J'alla me changer et mis la robe que je portais lors du dernier bal de promo. Une magnifique robe rouge qui mettait en valeur « mon coté diable », comme disait Kurt. Je refis le maquillage que j'avais ce jour là, mis les chaussures correspondantes, me coiffa, puis alla sur mon balcon. J'alluma la musique et me mit à danser comme si Brittany était avec moi. Je devais avoir l'air conne, mais quand je fermais les yeux, j'avais tellement l'impression qu'elle était là, avec moi, dans mes bras, que tout le reste était flou. Il n'y avait que ça qui m'importait. Faire comme si elle était avec moi, et que tous mes problèmes n'existaient pas, qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et moi au monde, que notre amour, que nos âmes reliées.

Il est 9h49. Quelqu'un stoppe la musique. Je rouvre les yeux et aperçoit le coupable.

**Sebastian (moqueur) :** P-a-t-h-é-t-i-q-u-e …

**Moi (légèrement génée et agacée) :** Oh ça va toi …

Sebastian est un de mes meilleurs amis. Pas autant que Kurt et Blaine mais en seconde position on va dire. Selon certains, il est un peu ma « version masculine ». Je suis pas vraiment convaincue par ça mais c'est vrai que sur certain point on se ressemble. On est homosexuels tout les deux, sinon on formerait un beau couple, on a une capacité à envoyer des vannes exceptionnelle, nous chantons bien tout les deux, je peux être une vrai salope comme il peut être un beau salaud aussi. Enfin, vous avez compris le principe.

**Sebastian :** Non mais sérieux tu faisais quoi ?

**Moi :** Ce que je veux. Comment t'es rentré ? J'avais fermer la porte à clé.

**Sebastian :** Tu crois que je ne suis jamais rentré par effraction quelque part ?

**Moi :** J'aurais du m'en douter … ~soupir de découragement~

**Sebastian :** Au fait je suis passé par chez Kurt et Blaine avant de venir, ils m'ont dit que tu étais partie chercher Brittany. Tu l'as trouvé ?

**Moi (la gorge sèche) :** Non.

**Sebastian :** Oh … Je suis désolé.

**Moi (sourire amusé):** Comme si j'allais te croire …

**Sebastian (sourire amusé) :** Tu ne me connais que trop bien … Au fait, j'ai une nouvelle importante à t'annoncer !

**Moi :** Qui est ?

**Sebastian (big smile de focu):** Je vais habiter en dessous de ton voisin d'en face !

**Moi :** Quoi ? Tu vas habiter à l'étage en dessous ?

**Sebastian :** Et oui ma jolie ! **(il passa son bras sur mes épaules)** Surtout cache ta joie !

**Moi :** Dis moi que c'est une blague …

**Sebastian :** Hélas pour toi, j'ai bien peur que non ! Je voulais m'installer dans cette ville qui est New York , et ton très aimable voisin m'a gentiment proposé son super appart à prix d'or. A ce propos, tu savais qu'il était gay ?

**Moi :** T'as couché avec lui ?

**Sebastian :** Ouais … Franchement il est maladroit ! Il sait pas s'y prendre …

**Moi :** En même temps, il a plus la tête d'un hérisson écrasé avec tous ses cheveux en pics que d'un homme …

**Sebastian :** Ouais je sais, n'empêche que j'avais besoin qu'il baisse le prix, donc je lui ai fais partager mon expérience … J'ai croisé son ex aussi, une jolie blonde platine, que j'aurais trouvé à mon goût si j'avais été hétéro. La pauvre, elle a raté quelque chose …

**Moi :** Une blonde platine avec des yeux bleus ?

**Sebastian :** Ouais.

**Moi :** T'aurais perdu ton temps, c'est moi qui lui ai fais partager mon expérience. J'me la suis faite y ... a 2 ou 3 jours. Pour le petit déj, elle m'avait fait un truc trop bon … Miam !

**Sebastian :** Ah ben alors tout va bien, j'ai rien raté … Bon, on rentre, j'ai froid là …

**Moi :** Pff … Frileux ! Je viens à moitié nue parfois, et j'ai jamais eu un rhume !

**Sebastian :** Tes voisins doivent avoir une vu imprenable ..!

**Moi :** Aucun ne s'est plait ...

On rentra donc à l'intérieur. Sebastian partit 5 minutes après, il avait « encore des choses à régler ». Mouais … Je n'en doute pas ! Je remis ma tenue normal, grapilla vite quelques biscuits parce que j'avais faim, et repensa à mon début de matinée.

Il est 10 heures. Je pris un livre, et me mit à lire. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le texte, qui avait pourtant l'air intéressant. Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Sebastian. Quand on était rentrés, on avait parlé de Brittany (étonnant non ?). Et Seb m'a dit, mot pour mot :

« Je ne pense pas que Brittany te fuis parce que tu as fait quelque chose de mal, mais plutôt parce que … Je sais pas … Elle pense toujours à toi ? Peut être qu'elle croit que toi tu l'as oublier. »

« - Ça m'étonnerait, » lui ai je dit, « Je lui ai laissé un message lui disant que je l'aimais encore et qu'elle me manquait. »

« -Alors elle va revenir vers toi. »

Si tu savais comme j'espérais ça Sebastian …

Il est 10h07. Je décida de reposer le bouquin parce que de toute façon je n'y prêtai pas attention. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Ça devait être Sebastian, ou Kurt et Blaine inquiets que je ne les ai pas appelés. J'alla donc ouvrir.

Il est 10h08. Ce n'était pas Sebastian, les Klaine, ou je ne sais qui devant la porte. Non. Je l'ai cherchait partout, et elle se pointe comme une fleur … Mais qu'es ce qu'elle est belle … Elle est là, devant ma porte, avec son regard doux et innocent. Comme une fleur. Exactement comme une fleur.

**Brittany :**Hey … Salut Santana … Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais …

* * *

_**à suivre ...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Je reviens avec ce 4ème chapitre ... Alors, j'ai pas grand chose à dire, alors juste bonne lecture !  
**

**Et Glee m'appartient toujours pas ... Comment ça je me repete ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Brittany :**Hey … Salut Santana … Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais …

OMG … Chuis censé dire quoi là ? C'est quoi ma réplique suivante ? Depuis le temps que je l'attends … Elle débarque d'un coup, comme ça …

**Moi : **... **(Je fus incapable de répondre)**

**Brittany :** ...

**Moi : **...

**Brittany (rompant le silence) :** Je peux entrer ?

Toujours incapable de répondre, je me contenta de hocher positivement la tête. Brittany entra donc et il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser et fermer la porte, et enfin me dirigeai vers le salon où Brittany s'était assises sur le fauteuil qu'on avait choisi juste avant notre rupture. Je m'installa en face d'elle et essaya de commander ma bouche à s'ouvrir.

**Moi :** Tu … Tu veux quelque chose à boire … ?

**Brittany :** Tu as quoi ?

**Moi : **Heu … De la vodka …

**Brittany :** Ah heu et quoi d'autres ?

**Moi :** Peut être de l'eau mais pas sur …

**Brittany : **De l'eau ça ira merci …

Je me leva donc pour aller dans la cuisine, sortis un verre, et au moment où je remplissais le verre, je sentis Brittany qui se colla contre moi et commença à enfouir sa tête dans mon cou. Je dus me faire violence pour la repousser et repartir dans le salon. Brittany me suivit presque à contre cœur et reprit sa place dans le fauteuil. Je lui donna le verre et la regarda boire. Dieu qu'elle est belle. Bon bref …

**Brittany :** J'ai écouté ton message.

**Moi :** Ah …

**Brittany : **Je … Je sais pas quoi dire.

**Moi :** Moi non plus.

**Brittany :** Alors taisons nous …

**Moi (sourire timide) :** Depuis quand tu es aussi intelligente ?

Nous nous taisons donc. Et nous laissons le naturel faire. C'est à dire que nous laissons notre manque et notre amour prendre le dessus. Elle se leva, s'agenouilla devant moi et déposa ses lèvres roses sur les miennes. Ce fut le plus tendre et le plus amoureux des baisers. Je lui rendis avec autant d'amour. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, je pris ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux. On échangea quelques sourire, puis, sans un un mot, on se leva, enfila nos blousons, et sortit. Nous descendirent les marches en nous tenant la main, célébrant chacune intérieurement notre amour retrouvé. Elle monta dans ma voiture, et quand je commença à conduire, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je souris à ses retrouvailles inespérées.

* * *

* Début Du FlashBack

C'est mon premier jour de cours au collège. Brittany n'est pas dans la même classe que moi, j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas de problèmes, parce qu'elle serait incapable de se défendre. Tiens la voilà qui arrive. Oh non ! Elle pleure ! Je coure jusqu'à elle pour la réconforter.

**Moi :** Qu'es ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?

**Brittany (en pleurs) :** Il … Il m'a dit … Il m'a dit que j'étais bête de croire que je le méritait …

**Moi :** Qui ça ?

**Brittany :** Dylan …

Ah oui ça me revient … Dylan est le mec sur lequel Brittany a flashé ce matin. Non mais sérieux, il se prend pour qui celui là ?

**Moi :** Attends, je vais aller le voir il va comprendre.

Je me dirigea donc vers cet abruti qui avait fait pleurer ma meilleure amie.

**Moi :** Eh ! Abruti Teinté !

**Dylan :** C'est à moi que tu parles ?

**Moi :** Bravo tu t'es reconnu ! Je pensais que toute la teinture blonde que tu avais sur la tête avais pénétré le pois chiche qui te sert de cerveau !

**Dylan (voulant se montrer ''agressif'') :** Non mais tu te prends pour qui à me parler comme ça ?

**Moi :** Tu fait quoi là ? Ça sert à rien de bomber le torse quand ce dernier provient d'un singe !

**Dylan :** T'as de la chance d'être une fille, sinon je te jure que tu te serais reçu une belle droite …

**Moi :** Tu feras croire à personne qu'un mec qui se teint les cheveux en blond platine et qui porte une casquette et un casque qui n'est relié à rien pour se donner un genre que tout le monde a lèverait la main ne serais ce que sur une mouche !

**Dylan :** De quoi …?

**Moi :** Je me doutais bien que la teinture avait pénétré … Alors pour information, ce n'est pas Brittany qui ne te mérite pas, c'est que tu n'es pas à son niveau !

**Dylan :** Qui ça ?

**Moi :** Avoue : Un jour tu t'es mouché tellement fort que ta cervelle est parti avec !

**Dylan :** Que quoi …?

En guise de réponse, je lui plaça un bon coup de genoux là où je pense et m'en alla. Brittany avait vu toute la scène et affichait à présent un air ravi, avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

**Brittany : **Merci Santana.

**Moi :** De rien. Je serais toujours là pour toi Brit.

Snixx et son jus était né …

* Fin Du FlashBack

* * *

Je conduisis pendant 1 ou 2 heures pour arriver enfin à l'endroit où Brit et moi voulions nous rendre. Je me gara sur le parking, et pendant que ma jolie licorne rentra dans le bâtiment pour régler quelque chose, je sentis mon portable vibrait dans ma poche. Je le sortis et vis Kurt prenant la pose avec un grand sourire sur mon écran. Je décrocha et entendis tout de suite que Kurt était inquiet.

**Moi :** Allooooo Pingouin Laqué ?

**Kurt :** Santana ! Enfin ! On se demandait si t'étais pas morte !

**Moi :** Moi aussi je suis ravi de t'entendre. Tu as fini tes 6 tubes de laques ?

**Kurt :** Santana ! D'abord, je n'ai que 5 tubes de laque …

**Moi :** Eurêka !

**Kurt :** … Et de deux je vois que tu vas mieux ! Tu as retrouvé Brittany à l'hôtel ?

Je vis Brittany ressortir et me faire signe de venir.

**Moi :** Écoute Mon Tube De Laque En Porcelaine, je vais te laisser ! A bientôt !

**Kurt (indigné) :** Hey ! Mais tu m'as rien raconté ! Qu'es ce qu'il …

Je raccrocha en pensant à la tête que devais faire Kurt seul dans son appart. Je laissa mon iPhone dans la portière de ma voiture pour être sur de ne pas être déranger, verrouilla ma bagnole et rejoignis Brittany tout sourire. Cette dernière me rendis un encore plus grand sourire (je savais même pas que c'était possible), me tendit sa main que je saisissa immédiatement et m'entraîna à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur était moyennement éclairé par une douce lumière fushia, une grande scène avait été dressé au fond de la pièce, et était éclairée elle par une lumière de forte intensité blanche. Un grand écran affichait les paroles de la chanson_ Last Friday Night _de Katy Perry, et ceux qui chantait semblaient bien s'amuser. Brittany m'amena en bas de la scène, et dés que la chanson fut fini, elle s'élanca vers le propriétaire qui nous fit signe de monter sur scène avec un grand sourire. Il annonca au micro « Et maintenant place à des anciennes habituées qui font leur retour parmi nous, je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement Santana Lopez et Brittany Pierce ! »

Le public applaudit fortement, Brit et moi montions sur scène. Je fis un signe aux musiciens, et la musique commenca.

**Moi :**

There's this girl, the one and only wonder of this world (my world)

And it don't matter if the road gets rough (yeah) if me rich or poor (yeah)

She stay down with me if me go to war (my girl)

Love you cuz you are, every single star,

In the constellation, that's enlightening in my heart

Special gift from Jah, wherever you are,

Girl you got more presents tan a hundred santa clauses

And i know (I know) we'll stand together when the world falls down

And i know (I know) that our forever's gonna start right now, yeah

**Brittany et Moi :**

There's this girl, the one and only wonder of this world (my world)

And it don't matter if the road gets rough (yeah) if me rich or poor (yeah)

She stay down with me if me go to war (my girl)

There's this girl, the one and only wonder of this world (my world)

And it don't matter if the road gets rough (yeah) if me rich or poor (yeah)

She stay down with me tillwe in the floor (my girl)

**Brittany:**

These are hardest times, love's so hard to find

Blessed is the man who has a woman at his side

This for you i write, never do me wrong

If you're ever missing me just listen to this song

And you know (you know) we lay together when the sun goes down (goes down, yeah)

And i know (I know) still be together when it comes back round (back round, yeah)

**Brittany et Moi :**

There's this girl, the one and only wonder of this world (my world)

And it don't matter if the road gets rough (yeah) if me rich or poor (yeah)

She stay down with me if me go to war (my girl)

There's this girl, the one and only wonder of this world (my world)

And it don't matter if the road gets rough (yeah) if me rich or poor (yeah)

She stay down with me tillwe in the floor (my girl)

**Moi :**

I said she stay down with me if me go to war (my girl)

**Brittany :**

I said she stay down with me till we in the floor (my girl)

Nous finîmes la chanson sous les acclamations du public, mais ça nous nous en fichions. Le plus important, c'est qu'on était là, toutes les deux, face à face, avec notre amour enfin retrouvé. Nous sourimes en nous regardant dans les yeux, et nous échangeons le plus long et le plus amoureux des baisers. Elle et moi, enfin réunies. Le bonheur quoi. Alors pourquoi la journée n'a pas continuer sur le même nuage ?

* * *

_**à suivre ... [**_**La chanson est**_** This Girl, **_**de Laza Morgan, pour ceux que ça intéresse ;)]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis donc de retour avec ce cinquième chapitre, quelque peu chaotique sur les bords ... Ceux à venir seront plus joyeux, vous inquiétez pas ! Et j'admets que dans le chapitre 4, elles se réconcilient vite, mais c'est parce que je savais pas quoi écrire ... Sur ce, bonne lecture, et encore merci pour vos reviews :)  
**

**Et Glee n'est toujours pas à moi, vous le saviez ? ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Après notre passage au bar karaoké, nous nous assîmes dans la voiture. Brittany se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec des yeux étranges.

**Moi :** Qu'es ce qu'il y a Brit ?

**Brittany :** C'est moi qui conduit.

**Moi :** D'accord … Mais pourquoi ?

Sans me répondre, Brit me fit signe de me pousser, et nous échangeâmes nos places. Je l'interrogea, mais du regard cette fois. Elle détourna la tête et je pensa à quelque chose.

**Moi:** Tu sais conduire Brit ?

**Brittany :** Ce sont les lutins qui ont inventer les voitures, pour que les licornes ne s'abiment pas les sabots. Donc oui je sais conduire.

**Moi :** Les lutins ..?

**Brittany :** Oui. En fait normalement ça aurait du être pour le père Noël, mais comme il ne voulait pas que les rennes soit au chômage, Ils a offert les voitures au licornes.

**Moi :** …

Dans ces moments là, il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre. Hoche la tête et souris ! Bref … Brittany mit donc le contact, et après quelques heures de routes dans le silence le plus total, nous arrivâmes devant un immeuble de 7 étages. Brittany sortit de la voiture, me prit la main mais sans un sourire, puis m'entraîna dans les escaliers. Je vous le dit tout de suite, monter 6 étages c'est dur. On arriva finalement devant une porte en bois, devant laquelle un paillasson avec un Robison nous disait bonjour. Je le fixa sans comprendre, et quand Brittany eut sortit la clé, nous rentrâmes. L'appartement était éclairé par le soleil, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'arrêter pour regarder la déco que Brit m'entraina dans ce qui devait être le salon. Elle me fit m'asseoir et je la questionna.

**Moi :** Qu'es ce qu'il y a Brit ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

**Brittany :** Tu sais Santana, je t'aime … mais …

Je l'empêcha de continuer avec un rapide baiser. Elle me sourit mais son visage affichait plus un air désolé. Je ne compris pas mais voulus cependant continuer de l'embrasser. Eh ! Ça fait de long mois que j'y avait plus droit ! Au moment où je m'approcha de son visage, une jeune femme brune arriva dans la pièce. Je me figea littéralement et la dévisagea. Ce qu'elle fit aussi d'ailleurs.

**Miss Brune :** Brit ? Qu'es ce que tu fais ?

**Moi : **T'es qui toi ? Et qu'es ce que tu fais içi ?

**Miss Brune :** C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question ? Je suis chez moi içi !

**Moi :** Tu n'es pas chez toi, tu es dans l'appart de ma petite amie ! Alors vire ton cul, pardon ton absence cruelle de cul, et dirige toi vers la déchetterie !

**Miss Brune : **Pourquoi à la déchetterie ?

**Moi :** Mais parce que c'est ton chez toi ma belle !

Ce n'est que à cet instant que je remarqua que Brittany n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours assise, prise d'un nouvel intérêt pour le sol. Alors que moi j'avais bondi sur mes pieds comme une furie, elle était resté aussi calme que l'aurait était Lord Tubbington mort.

**Moi :** Brit, dis moi quelque chose …

**Brittany :** Je suis désolée … Tellement désolée …

**Moi : **Non … Non … Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça … Non … Non !

**Brittany (en se levant) :** Je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais … **(elle voulut me prendre dans ses bras)**

**Moi (en pleurant) : **Ne me touche pas ! **(je la repoussa violemment)** Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Va te faire foutre !

Je partis comme une furie, remarquant à peine le sourire victorieux de cette conne de brune. J'étais juste dévastée. Le reste me semblait que des détails. Je ne ressentais que ma douleur et ma colère. Je claqua la porte si fort qu'un cadre tomba du mur et se brisa sur le sol. Une fois dans le couloir, je tapa comme une folle dans le mur, ce qui eu pour effet de faire tomber une photographie cette fois ci. Le verre s'étala partout sur le sol, et je glissa à cause de mes chaussures et du verre. Je tomba en plein sur le verre, et m'ouvris joliment le poignet d'au moins 8 cm. Mon sang commença à s'étaler sur le sol, mais je me releva et essaya d'essuyer mes larmes. Ce geste eu plutôt l'effet inverse car, non content de me tartiner le visage de mon propre sang, un bout de verre resté incrusté dans la plaie atteignit donc mon visage et s'accrocha violemment à mon visage, sous mon œil droit. J'hurla de douleur, physique cette fois ci, et du attendre quelques longues secondes pour réussir à repartir et enfin me barrer de cet immeuble de malheur.

Il est 23h50. J'étais depuis je ne sais combien de temps sur mon balcon, l'esprit mort, le cœur dévasté, et les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Je venais de balancer 4 pots de fleur, 3 bouteilles de vodka, et 5 cadre photo dans le vide. Ça calme.

Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ? Comment … Cette salope de brune me ressemble en plus. Brune, genre hispanique, bien foutue … P*tain elle me chercher un sosie ou quoi ? L'idée de rejoindre ma vodka dans le vide m'éfleura et je fus quelque peu tentée. Je réussissa finalement

à me contrôler et commanda à mes pieds de rentrer. Ils obéirent docilement et je retrouva la fausse chaleur de l'intérieur. J'avais toujours du sang sur le visage, et je n'avais toujours pas désinfecter ma plaie, mais ça m'importait peu. Et même si ça me faisait un mal de chien et que ma tête me tournait, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : Brittany et sa trahison. Ah oui, pardon, ça fait deux choses. C'est fou ce que les choses peuvent changer en une matinée. En quelques heures, j'ai cherché mon amour perdu, je l'ai retrouvé, puis je l'ai à nouveau perdu. Wahou ! Super comme programme … Je ne réalisa pas très bien quand ma vue se brouilla et que tout devint flou. Ce que je voyais avait tellement peu d'importance ! Mes derniers souvenir fut des bras puissant qui me retenirent quand mes jambes décidèrent de ne plus me porter et que je m'écroula.

* * *

* Point de vue de Brittany

Lord Tubbington m'avait prévenu … Quand Sally était arrivée, j'avais déjà compris à l'avance, pour une fois que je sais quelque chose avant les autres, que ça allait mal finir … J'avais ensuite passé l'après midi sur l'ordinateur, je cherchais la souris pour la cacher de mon chat. Après ça, vers 20h50, Sally me forca à regarder pour la dixième fois une série de chant, « The Voice », que je n'avais toujours pas compris, les dialogues était vraiment nuls. Elle passa son bras sur mes épaules et me caressa le dos, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à ça, et je me leva avant la fin de l'épisode, et je ne sus pas qui eu le droit de participer à l'épisode suivant. J'enfila mon pyjama, me brossa les dents, dus le faire pour Lord Tubbington en l'écoutant me sermonner pour Santana, et pus enfin aller me coucher, me vider.

**Sally :** P*tain c'est qui qui téléphone à minuit pile !

J'émergea de mon rêve licorneux pour prendre mon téléphone et répondre avant que Sally ne le fasse mais en moins aimable.

**Moi :** Allo ..?

**Quinn (avec une voix affolée) :** Brittany ! Viens vite à l'hôpital !

**Moi :** A l'hôpital ! Mais je ne veux pas aller voir les hommes en blanc !

**Quinn :** Les … Quoi ? Écoute, Sebastian a retrouvé Santana inconsciente dans son appart, avec du sang sur le poignet et le visage !

**Moi :** Quoi ? J'arrive tout de suite !

Je raccrocha immédiatement, enfila la première robe qui me tomba sous la main, et partis à toute allure. Enfin essaya, vu que Sally me barra la route.

**Sally :** Eh oh t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ! Tu vas pas sortir maintenant !

**Moi :** Je m'en fiche de ce que pourra dire Lord Tubbington, je dois aller à l'hôpital maintenant !

**Sally :** A l'hôpital ? Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Laisse moi passer ! J'ai pas le temps ! Santana est à l'hôpital !

**Sally :** Santana ? C'est qui elle ? L'emmerdeuse de tout à l'heure ?

**Moi :** Parle pas d'elle comme ça !

**Sally :** Mais t'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ?

**Moi :** Tais toi !

Je la poussa, sachant très bien que ma tribu de licorne lui ferait la leçon tout à l'heure. Je sortis de l'immeuble, vu du sang et du verre par terre, et me demanda si un film de guerre avait été tourné içi. Je dévala les marches deux par deux (c'est un de mes rêves qui m'a conseillé de faire ça), et monta ensuite dans ma voiture. Je conduisis jusqu'à l'hôpital en me rendant coupable d'écrasement sur au moins trois passage piétons (j'ai écrasé les passages, pas les piétions), pour enfin rentrer dans le hall où mes amis étaient. Quinn venu à ma rencontre.

**Quinn :** Ah Brittany ! Enfin !

**Moi :** Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Quinn :** On en sais rien, on n'a pas encore compris …

**Moi :** Et Sebastian ? Il ne sait pas lui ?

Sebastian nous rejoingnit.

**Sebastian (l'air abattu) :** Non je ne sais pas non plus. Nous ne sommes pas tous dans ton monde de licornes et de fées.

**Moi :** Qu'es ce que tu as contre les fées ?

Kurt arriva alors, avec Blaine à ses cotés.

**Kurt :** Ce n'est pas le moment de se battre entre nous. Quelqu'un sait ce que Santana a fait aujourd'hui ?

**Moi :** Et ben on est allée à notre ''endroit'', puis à mon appart, puis elle a rencontré Sally, puis elle …

**Kurt :** Elle a rencontré qui ? Sally ? Qui est Sally ?

**Moi :** C'est …

**Quinn : ** Hey ! On s'en fout de qui est Sally ! On verra ça une autre fois OK ? Là Santana est à l'hôpital, donc on s'occupe de Santana !

Un mec à l'allure sérieuse, argh ! Un homme en blanc ! Arriva alors. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Finn (qui venaient tous les deux d'arriver), Quinn, Sebastian, et moi se précipitèrent sur lui (enfin moi je savais pas vraiment qui c'était. Un diseur de bonne aventure en blanc ? Peut être.)

**Kurt :** Alors Docteur, comment va-t-elle ?

**Doctor :** Elle vient de se réveiller.

*Fin du point de vue de Brittany

* * *

**à suivre ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis encore une fois de retour avec ce sixième chapitre ... Je me répète je trouve ... Alors donc, c'est mon chapitre préféré, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez :) Les explications entre Santana et Brittany arrive enfin, qui donne lieu à une très grande discussion ... Bonne lecture !  
**

**Et Glee ne m'appartient pas au fait ...  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Je me réveilla la bouche pâteuse, et un effroyable mal de tête. C'est donc ça, après la mort ? Ah non, je suis pas morte … Je me trouvais dans une chambre avec des appareils apparemment médicaux à coté du lit, qui lui était blanc. La peinture de la pièce était d'un gris très pale, facile à confondre avec du blanc. Il y avait un tableau en face du lit, un cœur embaumé et recousu. Je fixa le tableau pendant de longues secondes, puis mon regard alla se poser sur l'horloge situer sur le mur face à la porte (cette dernière étant à ma droite). La porte était vitrée. Tiens, il y avait aussi des stores vert pâle, côté intérieur et extérieur.

Quand j'eus fini mon inspection des lieux, je commença à me demander la raison de ma présence içi. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarqua le pansement sur mon poignet. Et là, tout me revint en mémoire. Brittany, l'immeuble, la photographie brisée … A vrai dire, je pensa surtout à Brittany. Je fus extirpée de mes pensées par une Quinn complètement tarée qui rentra comme une furie dans la chambre.

**Quinn :** Santana ! Ohmondieucequetunousasfaitpe ur !

**Moi :** Quinn, reprends ton souffle de blonde …

**Quinn :** Je suis sérieuse San ! Ne nous refais jamais un coup comme ça !

S'en suivit de Kurt qui répéta à peu près le même discours. Blaine fut un peu plus calme, Sebastian essaya de rester impassible et sarcastique, mais eu du mal à cacher son soulagement, Finn fut un peu maladroit comme toujours, je commence vraiment à croire que sa taille est un inconvénient dans tout ce qu'il fait, mais il resta le garçon tout gentil et naïf qu'il avait toujours été, et pour finir Rachel partit sur un discours digne d'un oscar. Jusqu'à ce que je la coupa parce que j'en avais marre.

**Rachel :** […] Et je suis très heureuse que …

**Moi :** Rachel. Tais toi.

**Rachel :** Quoi ? Mais …

**Moi :** Rachel. S'il te plaît. Et même s'il te plaît pas.

**Rachel (offensée) :** Pff … Il ne me plaît pas du tout !

**Moi :** Je m'en fous. Merci de ton silence, c'est reposant.

C'est à ce moment là que je vis une silhouette dans le creux de la porte. Je devina qui se cachait là, telle une petite fille timide qui a peur de parler aux adultes.

**Moi :** Dites les amis, c'est pas que je veux être méchante, quoique en fait j'adore ça, mais vous pouvez … Aller aux toilettes par exemple ? Ou aller chanter pour les enfants malades de cet hôpital ?

**Quinn :** C'est moi ou tu nous vire ?

**Moi :** Non non, c'est pas toi. J'ai a causer avec une certaine personne.

**Blaine :** Ok … Bon les amis, si nous allions boire un café parce que certains n'ont pas pu beaucoup dormir cette nuit ?

**Moi :** Même, vous pouvez rentrez chez vous. Finn est devenu Frankenstein à part entière maintenant !

**Finn :** Hum … **(Il battit ses lourdes paupières) **Quoi ?

**Moi :** Qu'es ce que je disais ! Bon, bye bye les gens !

**Kurt :** Santana … Je te déteste mais je t'aime aussi tellement que ça compense ! A plus tard ma diablesse !

**Moi (sourire en coin, air sarcastique) :** Tout mignon … Bye !

Ils me dirent tous au revoir de façon plus ou moins aimable, mais finirent par sortir. J'espère qu'ils vont vraiment rentrer chez eux et dormir parce qu'ils en ont vraiment besoin ! Bon, maintenant, causons …

**Moi :** Tu peux rentrer Brit.

Elle s'avança doucement vers le lit, et je vis à sa tête qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

**Brittany :** Hey …

**Moi :** Je crois qu'on a à parler.

**Brittany :** Peut être bien …

**Moi :** Je commence à poser des questions, tu y réponds.

**Brittany :** Je peux pas poser de questions moi ?

**Moi :** Après. Mes questions sont plus importantes que les tiennes.

Désolé pour ma dureté les gens, mais là j'avais pas vraiment envie d'être douce. Même avec Brittany. Bon d'accord, je me forçais de faire la dur pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras et pleurer comme un bébé …

**Moi :** Première question : Qui est cette brune que j'ai vu chez toi ?

**Brittany (visiblement très mal à l'aise) :** C'est Sally.

**Moi :** Et qui est Sally ?

**Brittany :** C'est … C'est ma petite amie.

Ouch … C'était donc vrai … Cette Sally n'avait pas menti … Je crois bien que ça fait bien plus mal que les bouts de verre ça …

**Moi (me retenant pour ne pas péter un cable) : **Raconte.

**Brittany (perplexe) :** Ce n'est pas une question ça …

**Moi :** … Pas grave. Raconte moi.

**Brittany :** Je l'ai rencontré à un stage de danse que j'animai. Elle venait déposer du matériel dans la salle et elle est venue m'aider quand je n'arrivais pas à allumer la musique. Ensuite elle est revenue les jours d'après « si jamais j'avais besoin d'aide » comme elle disait.

**Moi (sifflant entre mes dents) :** Ah la salope …

**Brittany :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Non rien. Continue.

**Brittany :** Et bien à la fin du dernier jour de stage, elle m'a invité prendre un café. J'ai accepter. Nous avons discuté et fais connaissance. Quand elle est partit, elle a laissé un papier coincé sous son verre. Je l'ai pris et je l'ai déplié. Il y avait son numéro inscrit au rouge à lèvres.

**Moi (à vois basse) :** Mais c'est que je vais vraiment la buter …

Brittany m'ignora complètement, enfin je pense plutôt qu'elle ne m'a pas entendue, et poursuivant son récit.

**Brittany :** Je l'ai appelé trois jours plus tard. On s'est donné rendez vous à un parc et on a finit la journée chez elle. On a couché ensemble, et …

**Moi (la coupant) : **Épargne moi les détails s'il te plaît. Non pas que je soit réticente à parler de sexe, mais …

**Brittany (perplexe) :** Que veut dire réticente ? Qui n'est plus enceinte ?

**Moi :** Alors celle là il fallait la trouver … Je t'expliquerai une autre fois, ok Brit ? Pour l'instant, finit ton histoire.

**Brittany :** D'accord. Donc après on a continué à se voir, e semaines on a pris un appart parce que le mien était en train de se remplir d'eau.

**Moi : ** … Ok …Il y a une question que je dois absolument te poser.

**Brittany :** Je suis prête à y répondre.

**Moi :** Tu l'aimes ?

Elle eu un temps de réflexion intense, ce qui m'amusa un peu car elle fronça légérement les sourcils et fit la moue.

**Brittany :** Je ne sais pas Santana.

**Moi :** Ah.

**Brittany :** Mais je sais que toi je t'aime en tout cas.

**Moi (essayant de cacher ma tristesse et mon icompréhension) :** Alors … Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

**Brittany :** Parce que … Parce que je ne savais pas si tu avais encore des sentiments pour moi. Tu me manquais tellement, je pouvais pas être seule …

**Moi :** Bon après tout j'ai bien passer mon temps à coucher à droite à gauche … Enfin.

**Brittany :** Voilà, tu sais tout.

**Moi:** Mouais …

**Brittany :** …

**Moi :** Et nous, on fait quoi ?

**Brittany :** Je sais pas. Je sais juste que je t'aime.

**Moi :** Oh Brit … Si tu savais … Moi aussi je t'aime, à un tel point que je savais même pas qu'on pouvait aimer aussi fort …

**Brittany (avec un sourire timide) :** Tu dirais pas ça aux autres, pas vrai ?

**Moi (amusée à mon tour) :** Pas si je veux garder mon image de Satan …

Nous souriames toutes les deux en, nous regardant droit dans les yeux.

**Moi : **Alors Brit, qu'es ce que tu comptes faire ?

**Brittany :** Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas faire de peine à Sally.

**Moi :** Si tu ne fais pas de la peine à Sally, c'est à moi que tu en feras. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un à qui tu feras de la peine. Mais la peine ne sera pas la même.

**Brittany (soupirant) :** Oui, je sais … J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

**Moi :** Et bien réfléchis bien et assez vite Brit, parce que je ne pourrais pas attendre éternellement.

**Brittany :** Je le sais …

**Moi (avec un demi-sourire) :** Et bien, tu sais beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui.

**Brittany :** Oui … Je vais réfléchir.

**Moi:** D'accord Brit.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard, avant de revenir vers moi.

**Brittany :** Je peux dormir içi cette nuit ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi …

**Moi (avec une voix douce) :** Bien sur Brit.

**Brittany :** Merci beaucoup Santana.

**Moi :** Mais viens plutôt sur le lit, c'est beaucoup plus confortable que le fauteuil, et il y a de la place pour deux.

**Brittany :** Tu n'as rien de contagieux ?

**Moi (avec un petit rire) :** Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas contagieux.

Rassurée, elle vint se blottir contre moi. Je l'entoura de mes bras.

**Brittany:** Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi les autres t'appellent Satan …

**Moi:** Chut Brittany, dors … Bonne nuit … Et je t'aime …

**Brittany :** Moi aussi je t'aime Santana, et je vais …

**Moi :** Chut …

* * *

**_à suivre ..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello :) De nouveau moi, à mon fidèle poste :) Alors voilà, un new chapitre 7, je viens de me rendre compte qu'il n'est pas très long, désolé :( Je vais faire plus gaffe pour les chapitres à venir ! Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews qui font chaud au coeur, même si je dois avouer que j'en ai pas eu des tonnes ces derniers temps ... Peut être les vacances ... Enfin bon. Et aussi, cherhcez pas trop à comprendre mon délire avec le répondeur de Brit ! xD Bonne lecture !  
**

**J'en ai marre de le dire, mais Glee ne m'appartient pas ...  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Cette fois ci, quand je me réveilla, la lumière du jour filtrait à travers les stores, et un bout de lumière éclairait joliment le visage de Brittany. Tiens, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Elle était toujours dans mes bras, et elle devait rêver parce que ses sourcils se fronçaient de temps à autre et ses lèvres se remuait comme si elle essayait de parler. Je regarda l'heure et me dit que c'était peut être temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle ou au moins de se réveiller. Je déposa de tendres baisers dans son cou, ce qui la réveilla en douceur, et ce qui la fit sourire aussi.

**Moi :** Bien dormi ?

**Brittany :** J'ai fais un drôle de rêve …

**Moi :** Raconte.

**Brittany :** Non pas maintenant, plus tard …

Je décida de ne pas insister et me contenta de lui faire un signe de la tête pour lui montrer mon accord.

**Brittany :** Quelle heure est il San ?

**Moi :** Il est … 11h05. Tout pile.

**Brittany :** Déjà 11h ? Mon chat ne va pas être content …

Ça me fit mal au cœur de penser à cette Sally que Brit allait retrouver dés qu'elle aura franchi le pas de ce maudit appartement. Brit n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier, se dégagea délicatement de mes bras et enfila ses chaussures. Elle déposa ses lèvres roses sur ma joue, me dit gentiment au revoir et merci, puis quitta la pièce.

Je soupira. Passer une nuit si près d'elle mais en même temps si loin … C''était un cauchemar ? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais continuer à vivre ma vie sans elle. Surtout en la sachant dans les bras de cette tepu de Sally. Bon, je vais gentiment attendre que quelqu'un vienne me voir et ne me laisse pas pourrir dans cette chambre …

* Point De Vue De Sally

Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Je suis habituée à son univers disons particulier mais là ! Personnellement, je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié de la voir partir à minuit pour voir cette emmerdeuse, me laissant gentiment en plan devant la porte. Mais Brittany n'était pas pareil quand elle parlait de cette Santana … Ça m'inquiète … Il faut que je fasse en sorte qu'elle ne la revoie plus, sinon mon couple va disparaître. Si cette brune croit pouvoir débouler et me piquer ma copine comme ça, elle se trompe ! Tiens, voilà d'ailleurs Brittany qui rentre. A 11h18 ? J'espère qu'elle a une bonne excuse …

**Moi:** Putain Brit tu étais où ?

**Brittany :** A l'hôpital … Je te l'ai dit hier soir …

**Moi:** Et t'as passé la nuit là bas ?

**Brittany:** Ben oui, j'avais pas envie de rentrer. Et puis je pouvais pas laisser Santana toute seule, la pauvre. Entre licornes, on doit s'entraider.

**Moi :** Me dit pas que t'étais avec cette emmerdeuse en plus ?!

Brit s'énerva tout d'un coup. Je ne l'avais jamais, au plus grand des jamais, vu dans cette état. Je pouvais presque voir la fumée sortir d'elle. Elle se mit à crier encore plus fort que moi, ce qui n'est pas tâche facile, c'est moi qui vous le dit …

**Brittany :** Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler d'elle comme ça ! Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi un peu ! Tu vas la boucler, et sur Santana, et sur tout !

Sur ce, elle tourna vite les talons et sortit en claquant la porte de l'appartement.

* Point de vue de Brittany

Il faut que je réfléchisse ... Je ne veux blesser personne ... Pourquoi y a t-il eu cette stupide dispute ? La vie ne devrait pas être aussi noire ... La vie devrait être rose ... Le vent me giflais le visage, je n'avançais pas droit ... J'ai besoin de l'aide d'une licorne ...

*Début Du FlashBack

Point de vue de Brittany

Santana et moi sommes en dernière année. C'est la Saint Valentin. Nous sommes à la fête de Sugar, pourtant il n'y a pas beaucoup de sucre à cette fête, et le groupe de chrétiens ont accepté la demande de Santana : Me chanter une chanson d'amour de sa part. La musique commence, Santana sourit et me fais un bisou sur la main. Je suis heureuse , je souris également. J'aime beaucoup la chanson, mais je n'écoute qu'à moitié, occupée à contempler la femme merveilleuse que j'aime, et à me dire que j'ai beaucoup de chance. C'est bientôt la fin de la chanson, nous nous levons et allons danser. La chanson se finit et nous nous embrassons. Un vrai baiser, mélange d'amour, de passion et de joie. Je tiens ces mains puis je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Je la serre encore plus contre moi, notre baiser est intense. C'est l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Cette fois ci, la vie est bel et bien rose. Toute rose. Et je passe cette journée avec Santana. C'est l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.

* Fin Du FlashBack

* Retour au point de vue de Santana

L'hôpital, c'est bien mieux à la télé ... Là où j'étais, y avais pas de télé, sauf si tu la réclamais assidûment pendant des heures, ce que j'ai fait évidemment, les coussins devenait vite tout mous, le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière marchait 1 fois sur 4, résultat, t'arrive vivant là bas, tu as 50 % de chances de finir à la morgue ... Genre tu agonises, le sang te sort de partout, t'appuie comme une malade sur le bouton, ah non ! Marche pas ! Pff ... J'vous jure ... Tiens, je me demande où en est Brit. Je vais l'appeller, j'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix ... Et de l'éloigner de Sally par la même occasion. Je chercha mon portable, qui était gentiment posé sur la table de nuit, composa le numéro de ma licorne préférée, et attendit.

_« Qu'es ce qu'il faut faire ? ... Ah d'accord ... Je suis Brittany , l'ombre de Britney Spears, je suis aussi une licorne et ... Quoi ? Attendez ... Ah d'accord. Apparemment vous devez laissez un message après le bruit sonore ... Que veux dire sonore ? Oui ... Comment ça un bruit ne peux être que sonore ? Il peu pas être sonargent, ou sobronze ? Bon ... Au revoir ... »_

Je partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable, fus incapable de laisser un message, tellement la messagerie me fis rire. Pas doute, il n'y avait que Brittany pour faire un répondeur de la sorte ...

Mon fou rire enfin passé, j'attendis. Puis un médecin rentra dans ma chambre d'un pas lent.

**Moi :** Et mon coco, vous êtes médecin, ça veut dire que vos patients sont malades, alors si vous arrivez comme ça, vous pouvez sur que le malade voudra se suicider.

**Le médecin :** Je vous demande pardon Mademoiselle ?

**Moi :** Et sourd avec ça ... Bon, dites moi ce que vous avez à me dire vite, parce que rien que votre présence est soporifique ...

Le médecin voulut répliquer, mais mon regard noir l'en dissuada.

**Le médecin :** Hum. Je suis venu vous informer que vous pourrez sortir dans quelques jours, 3-4 à peu près. Cependant, il faudra que vous reveniez 1 semaine après pour qu'on vous enlève votre pansement et vos point de suture.

**Moi :** Je partirai dans 3 jours, pas 4. Voir avant. On s'emmerde totalement içi ... Bon, bye doc.

Il partit, traînant les pieds, semblables à un mammouth. Merde, je viens d'insulter les mammouths ...

* Point de vue de Brittany

J'ai besoin de l'aide d'une licorne ... Je sortis mon téléphone, dus utiliser la reconnaissance vocale pour appeler parce que j'arrive jamais à taper les bons numéros sans aide, et colla l'appareil contre mon oreille.

**Moi:** Allô ?

* Fin du point de vue de Brittany

* * *

_**à suivre ...**_


End file.
